The Other Hunter
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: Dean hooks up with another hunter too bad it's his fathers bestfriend's daughter. What happeneds when the demon catches her?
1. That Chick From the Library

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except the Davis Family and some demons that will come in later.

Jake: Clark Kent Smallville  
Colby: Hilarie Burton (one tree hill)  
Ryder: Pappa Kent smallville  
Sophia: Brooke one tree hill  
Ben: tyler hilton one tree hill  
Dean walked around the library he thought Sam said he would be there. As he went to the back he saw a blonde hair woman stacking books. "Um did a tall shaggy hair guy come in here today?" questioned Dean. She looked up at him, her baby blue eyes stared right into his green ones. "Um yeah I think so he said his brother would be looking for him so he left. I'm guessing you're the brother?"

Dean smirked at her looking up and down her body. "You would be right. I'm Dean you are?" He asked putting out his hand to greet her. She smiled, "Hi Dean I'm Colby." She stated as she put her hand in his shaking it. She went back to putting books on the shelf. "You know the library is closing soon." He walked up behind her and grabbed the same book she was placing back on the shelf. Their hands touching each others and she looked up to him. She was about 5 foot 4 and was around 6 foot. Dean smiled at her glaze, "Yeah but I wouldn't want a pretty girl like yourself to be all alone."

She gave him a roll of her eyes, "I can take care of myself." "Okay fine." Dean said letting go of her hand and started to walk away. "But" she stated as she pulled him close to her, "I could use the company." Her warm breath tickled Dean's neck as she spoke into his ear. Dean grabbed her hands and now kissed her as she pulled herself onto him. She moved her hands up and down his spine as Dean put his hand under her shirt to her soft skin.

The lights turned off and they continued to take off each others clothes. Not caring that they might get locked inside. She straddled him now the two were in a computer chair touching each others skin. Dean now kissed her holding one hand in her hair. She drew circles on his bare chest as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

After the two were done, Dean couldn't believe that this was the best sex he ever had. For a chick who worked at the library in the summer it was great. She started to put her clothes back on and Dean looked at her. "That was…wow." She chuckled, "Thanks and nice meeting you Dean." She sweetly said as she gave him a peck on the lips before heading out of the library.

A couple days later Dean was sitting with his father and Sam at a café looking over some ideas on the demon. "So boys it looks like the demon vanished again but this time we have a plan." John stated as both his boys chuckled and rolled their eyes. "What is it?" glared the oldest Winchester. "Nothing Sir" both boys said in agreement.

As the father son trio where about to bicker an older man with brow grayish hair walk over to a blonde sitting at the counter. "You know better to be down here! Get you're ass up stairs we have to talk." The girl looked at the older man so did the three Winchester's. "Yes Sir." She stated as she ran upstairs. The man walked past the Winchester's and John stopped him. "Ryder! Ryder Davis I thought you be with Josh looking up research?" Ryder stopped and looked at John and hugged the man. "John…John Winchester thanks god you are here. Hey Sam Dean lets go up stairs we found the demon." He said in a low whisper.

The three went upstairs with Ryder. Ryder had been John's best friend since child hood in fact Rd was the only person to believe him about Mary's death. Later about 3 months after Mary had died Jenna, Ryder's wife, died they same way. The two hunted along side each other from then on till Sam went to college. Ryder and John hunted on certain hunts but they still kept close tabs on each other.

"So Dean Sam you remember my son Jake." Ryder stated as Jake gave both guys a hug. "Hey Jake" Sam smiled. The two had a lot in common Jake's wife Anna died just like Jess, Sam's girlfriend did, by the demon. Jake had the look people would call superman. Really he looked like Clark Kent he had dark brown almost black hair and bright blue eyes.

Dean smiled at as the blonde from down stairs came in. "Oh honey the Winchester's are here. I hope you remember Colby my daughter." Dean glazed at Colby's body then to her face. _Shit, the chick from the library! _Colby smiled and ran and gave John a hug, "John! I thought you were still missing!" John gave the girl a smile, "I hunted with your dad since." Colby rolled her eyes at her father before hugging Sam, "Hey Sammy! I missed my best friend." Sam gave Colby a kiss on the cheek. "Me too wow look at you." Jake smirked, "Colby you're forgetting Dean." She smiled and hugged Dean remembering their last encounter, "Oh hey Dean." Dean hugged back and almost kissed her in front of their family. "Hey Colby look at you grown up and all."

A little later after Ryder told John about a lead on the demon. The two men walked into the kitchen where Colby was cooking diner. "This smells great baby girl." Ryder stated as him and John both looked at the phone they had just started to ring.

Ryder picked up the phone, "Josh what is it? What it's there okay John and I will be there in an hour ok bye be careful." As he hung up he looked at John, "The demon's by Josh's house lets go." Sam and Jake started to gather weapons. "No boys." John stated, "You stay here it might be gone by the time we get there I need you two to stay here and wait until we call." Sam and Jake both looked ticked off, "Yes Sir."

Moments later John's monster truck speed off out of sight and Sam and Jake looked around. "Damn them they could have let us go." Jake argued and Sam shook his head. "I mean we both know what's it like to loose someone by that demon." Sam remembering Jess and the day of the fire as Jake looked at him and gave him a nod. "Well enough with the chick flicks I'm going to get the stuff at the hotel since we are staying here now." The guys nodded to Dean. Colby smiled, "Dean can you drop me off at my friends house?" she questioned winking at Dean who only saw that.

Jake nodded, "Okay Colby you can go party or whatever but if dad calls you better be home." She gave Jake a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Jakers let's go Winchester."


	2. The Code and He Didn't

An: Still don't own anything

Colby got into the passenger seat of the impala. "Nice car." He smiled and got in driving to the hotel. As he parked the car Colby glared at him, "Um Dean what about my friend's house?" Dean smirked, "That wasn't code?" She got on top of him kissing him and pulled away, "Yeah of course it was code."

Back at the house Jake looked at a picture of Anna. "You miss her?" questioned Sam but it was more of a statement. "And you miss Jess." was all Jake to mutter up till he saw a three year old girl lying on the couch. "Anna wanted Lauren to have a mom and now she's gone." Sam sat next to him, "How do we move on Jake?" Jake just looked at Sam, "We never move on not really but Anna would want me happy and Jess would want you happy too."

Sam looked at Lauren; her brown hair all messed up from sleep. "At least you have a part of Anna left." Jake smiled, "Yeah but sometimes that's the hardest part."

At the hotel now Dean had just locked the door and joined Colby on one of the beds. "I loved your code." he stated as he slid his hand around her waist pulling off her shirt. She wrapped her hand around the bottom on his shirt pulling it off him as he undid his pants. He grunted a little as she slid her pants off trying not to kick him. She smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist. She let out a small moan as Dean and her started contracting their bodies with each other.

Dean grunted as he entered a state of enjoyment. She pulled his head down to hers and the two started to kiss once again. Awhile later Colby rested her head on Dean's chest. "You know our dads would be pissed if they knew about this." Dean laughed, "Yeah maybe so but I mean we talked before and after the library and well I think you know me better then anyone now."

She looked at him, "Good cause I told you stuff and you better not tell anyone else Winchester." Dean smiled as he got out of the bed, "You know we should head back now." She nodded and jumped on him, "Let's take a shower first." He smirked at her and led them into the bathroom for a shower for two.

Back at the house Sam walked into the kitchen and saw a brown hair woman with huge brown hazel eyes staring at him. "Hey Sammy I missed you." Sam smiled and threw his arms around the woman. "Aw Sophia I missed you too." Sophia looked up to Sam's face and Sam looked down their lips apart by only inches. Sam was about to lean in and kiss her when Lauren ran into the room, "Sophie!" The three year old said as Sophia broke away from Sam and picked up Lauren. "Hey Lozy where's Aunt Colby at I said I would meet her here for our girl's night?" Sam looked confused, "Um Soph Colby told Dean to drop her off at her friends house."

Just then Colby and Dean walked into the house. Colby looked at Sophia, "Hey Soph sorry I thought I was supposed to meet you at your place." Sophia rolled her eyes, "Its okay Hey Dean long time no see." Dean smiled, "Yeah Hey Sophie."

The two girls head to Colby's room to talk as Dean and the guys sit down and eat some diner. Sam and Jake both saw Dean smiling and this was weird. "Um Dean you're smiling. Do you realize that?" Jake questioned. Dean glared at the two, "Nothing I just had great sex today okay."

"So you look happy." Sophia stated as she nudged Colby. "Soph it's nothing just having a good day." Sophia rolled her eyes as the two stated to paint their toe nails.

Sam smiled at Dean, "With who?" Dean looked at his brother. "A woman who else Sammy." Jake smirked, "Who then Colby cause she's 16." Dean spilt out his coffee, "What she's 16?" Jake and Sam looked at each other than to Dean. "What the hell Dean!"

Jake opened Colby's door almost breaking down the wall, "You had sex with Dean Winchester?" Colby froze in shock and Sophia smirked, "Wow was it good?"


	3. Oh He Did, She Did and the Demon Did!

An: Anyone like anyone have ideas please review if u review mine I'll review urs.

Dean looked at Sam. "She's 16?" Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean we were joking she's 23 but you weren't you had sex with her didn't you?" Before Dean could state anything Colby ran into the room with bags in her hand followed by Jake and Sophia. "What the hell Colby! Dad will freak when he finds out you had sex with Dean or for the matter that you are even having sex at all." Jake screamed. Colby rolled her eyes, "You know what all the Davis men only care about one thing. Colby do this do that fix dinner wash the clothes. I'm like a freaking maid around here!"

Jake glared at his sister. "Colbs you know that's not true." She looked back at him. "It is Jake! It's my life and if I want Dean I should be allowed to have fun with him. You can't tell me otherwise. It's hard being the woman of this crazy house cause I can't even go out to have fun." Sophia tried to help. "Colby you know you love your dad and Jake."  
Colby only glared at Sophia, "Sophie you know what's its like here with them. I want to be normal but no I can never be anything but normal!" "So you go around and sleep with every guy you see?" questioned Jake. Colby went over to him and he saw anger in her eyes. "No but since you think I'm a slut I'll go be one." She stated as she threw off her A&W Root beer tee shirt and grabbed a lacy black tank top and put it on instead. Sophia covered Sam's eyes and Jake turned away but all Dean could do was stare.

Jake looked at his sister who now had bags in her hands. "Where the hell are you going?" Just then there was a knock on the door and Colby opened it to find a guy with spiky blonde hair and hazel eyes smiling at her. "Hey Ben thanks for coming to pick me up." Colby stated as she kissed the guy's cheek. He blushed, "No problem Colby let's go."

Colby looked at the others in the house and smiled. "See yeah guys." She walked out and Ben turned and looked at all of them. "Yeah see ya guys." He smirked as his eyes glowed a yellow color. "Dean I'll take care of your girlfriend don't worry. It's like how you took care of my kids." The demon said as he shut the door behind him.


	4. Benny Boy and Sissy Meg

Jake, Sam, Dean and Sophia saw Ben's eyes glow. Dean ran to the door and tried to open it. "I think he put a spell so we can't leave till they are far away." Dean was now freaking out and ramming himself to the door trying to open it. Sam pulled Dean back. "Dean stop this isn't going to help her." Dean then started to grab every weapon he could find. "Jake call Ryder and my dad tell them about the demon. Sam get the weapons and Soph call Missouri so she can pick up Lauren cause we're killing that son a bitch."

In a warehouse in the down town area Colby was tied up and looking at Ben. "Ben please don't what's wrong with you?" Ben smirked at the girl, "Nothing is Colby just here to claim what's mine. Kind of like what I did to your mother." Ben's eyes glowed again, "It's you isn't it?" Ben or rather the demon chuckled, "Very good Blondie did you just figure that out. I mean cause Dean knew that when I left with you." Colby was scared as a platinum blonde walked in, "Hey Benny boy sissy Meg is here."

Sophia walked into the café and looked at the three. "Ok Missouri came and got Lauren did you guys call John and Ryder?" "Will someone tell me what in the hell would Colby leave with a demon." Screamed Ryder as him and John walked into the café.

As the group of hunters walked around the down town area John and Rd could only glare at Dean. "Sex….you and my daughter had a one night stand." Dean started to reply, "No…we talked." Of course John cut him off, "Dean you know better than that I mean she's my best friend's daughter for Christ sakes."

Dean was up ahead getting yelled at by John and Ryder. Sophia, Sam and Jake were back a little bit. "What did they say now?" questioned Jake as Sam rolled his eyes. "Jake man Dean's getting yelled at for sleeping with Colby so I say since our dad our being pissed off at Dean we find Colby." Sophia couldn't take it anymore so she stormed off to the older hunters.

"Excuse me John Ryder but did you ever think maybe they really like each other?" Her brown eyes looked straight into the two older men's faces. John glared down at the petite girl. "Are you questioning Ryder's and I judgment?" Dean rolled his eyes knowing what Sophia got herself into. You could never take on John Winchester and his buddy Ryder Davis.

She stood on her tips of her toes now eye level to the older man. "Yes I am you know why cause Ryder thinks he can control her tell her what to cook what to do. I should have said something like this a long time ago." Ryder looked at John and the two smiled, "Thanks for telling our wiseasses off." both men stated.

Sophia smiled, "Your welcome." She started to walk with Dean. Sam walked over to his father and Ryder. "Sam..." Ryder stated, "Sophia is a keeper." Sam smiled, "She sure is."


	5. Colby's Fear and Sam's Dream

An: Okay I would really like more reiew and if you have an idea please post it thanks for reading everyone!

Meg had cut Colby's arms up. Meg made her devilish smirk as she straddled over her. "You miss mommy plus your brother's wife. Now Dean will miss you." Colby had blood dripping down her face. "Don't please. You can't do that to Dean" Meg smiled, "Baby I can do anything I want. Now you're talking too much but I have a plan for that."

A slice of the knife was all that was heard. John and Ryder broke down a warehouse door. "Damn she's not in here." Ryder stated as the group ran upstairs of this warehouse. Sophia sat down on the warehouse floor. "It's my entire fault I should have known she would start freaking out." Sam sat down next to her, "Soph it's not your fault. I mean she would have gone off sooner or later." Sam hugged her trying to console her.

Where ever Colby was she was going in and out of consciousness. Meg smiled at her, "Unless you want Sammy to be hurt again?" Colby looked at her it was staring to go dim again, "Sophie?"

"Sophie!" called out a 10 year old Colby. Her curly blonde hair hid her eyes as she ran to go find her friend. Sophia ran out behind a tree and tattled Colby down to the grass. "Colbs I said we would meet at my house." Colby giggled at her best friend as they saw Colby's 16 year old brother Jake walk their way with his best friend 14 year old Dean Winchester and Dean's younger brother Sam who was the girls age. "Colby dad needs us to help him on a case now." Jake stated as Sam walked over to Sophia and smiled at her.

"Okay love birds we have a job to do so Sammy get your ass out of the gutter." Dean stated as cockily as he could. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother as they all walked to Sophia's house. As they got to the house they saw police cars there. Sophia ran over to John and started to cry. "Where's my mom? John where is she?"

Ryder looked at his daughter and nodded and Colby ran straight to Sophia and held her. "It will be okay Sophie don't worry." Sophia pulled out of her memory as Sam continued to talk. "It will be okay Sophia don't worry." He stated as he put an arm around her. Sophia started to cry a bit. _How could her best friend who convinced her father to take her in when her mom died be gone? It wasn't right, it wasn't right at all. Colby had been there for me and now the demon has her and…_She got cut off from thought when Sam kissed her on the lips. She smiled and greeted his lips; she had always wanted this ever since they shared a special night before he left for college.

As the two separated Jake and Dean saw them. "You okay Dean?" Jake questioned as they walked in an alley way. Dean turned and looks at his friend's bright blue eyes. "Dude I'm fine I just want to save your sister." Jake smirked at little as they moved father into the alley. "You're in love with her? Dean Winchester the king of one night stands is in love with Colby Davis. Never thought that would happen." Dean walked ahead and stood in Jake's way. "Why's that? Maybe because I'm not good enough for her?"

Jake gave his best friend a look. "Dean come on it's just for all the years we known each other you never exactly had a thing for her." Dean was a little ok really ticked off now. "Well you don't know anything how long has it been since you even dated or talked to a woman?" Jake's heart rushed back with all the memories of Anna and himself. She had long dark brown hair and the brightest blue eyes. Her pale skin made her look like a porcelain doll. Dean stood there seeing his best friend break down.

He went over to the 6'4 guy and hugged him. "Jake dude you know I didn't mean that. Anna was great she was way too cocky for you though." Jake chuckled at Dean's statement. "Yeah she was. I remember the first time we met her. We went to that café and I asked her for the time and she told me to screw off." Dean smiled, "Yeah and I recall her taking us to a bar the same night."

Jake and Dean smiled and walked on more to find Colby. Sam and Sophia just kissed again. Sam's lips touch gently onto hers it was like the two longed for each other for years which was mostly true. Sophia slid her tongue into his mouth as Sam felt a pain in his head. He threw back his body away from Sophia and held his head in pain. A white flash was all Sam could see before images ran threw his mind.

A dark hair girl who had of been 8 or 9 ran throughout the house with a younger blonde hair boy. "Come on Ry, Let's go play." said the girl as the boy followed her. Just then the two children stop face to face with the demon with yellow eyes. The demon smiles at the two as they just stand there. "You can't you're dead. They told me you were dead." the girl whispered in a scared voice.

The little boy who had to be around 5 ran over to the table and grabbed the knife on it. "Daddy told me to kill evil stuff and you look evil enough." The boy ran to slice the demon but it wasn't worth it. The demon had already picked up the girl and vanished. "Lozy! No! Come back!" The boy yelled as Sam and Dean ran into the room. "Ryan what is it?" questioned Dean. The boy, Ryan, mumbled between sobs. "The demon took Lozy daddy! Get her back."

Sam now came out of his state and saw Sophia looking at him. "Sam are you okay?" Sam looked around he was at the warehouse and then he looked back up at Sophia. "I'm fine but Lauren isn't."

In Lawrence, Kansas Missouri sat with Lauren who had been coloring a man with yellow eyes. "Darling what are you drawing?" The older women asked. Three year old Lauren smiled, "Demon…its back and its wants me." Missouri looked frighten and grabbed some herbs and started to throw them into a pot. "Lauren let's play chef sweetie come on." Lauren nodded at Missouri as the two started to make a plan.


	6. The Reason They Go On

An Sorry guys my beta never emailed me back so here it is un-betaed sorry for the mistakes

Dean and Jake walked into another building. It was a dark and damp as they walked into the warehouse. Dean's eyes bolted at Meg who was smiling at him and then looking at Colby who had blood dripping from her head. "No Colby!" screamed Dean as he ran over to the unconscious blonde.

Meg smirked at the two. "Don't worry Dean you'll join your girlfriend soon enough." Jake glared at the fake blonde as he slammed her to a wall. "Let her go now." All the demon could do was smirk. "Now Jake my boy don't you want your sister to feel the pain your wife went threw?" Jake was ticked off now and he threw Meg down onto the ground. "Oh I like it rough." Meg snickered.

Dean untied Colby as she started to wake up. "Dean? Where are we?" she questioned. Dean looked into her blood shot blue eyes and smiled. "It's okay we are going to get you out of here." Dean stated as he put her into his arms and got up ready to leave. Meg smiled now trying to fight Jake off.

Jake saw his sister awake and in Dean's arms. "Dean take off I got her." "Are you sure?" asked Dean as Jake nodded and saw the two get to safety. Meg smiled. "My father said killing your wife was so much fun. How is your little girl anyways?" Jake looked at her and punched her in the mouth. "You never talk about Anna again you hear me."

Outside Dean ran over to the group with Colby in his arms. Ryder saw his girl. "Honey are you okay?" Colby just looked at him. "Daddy I'm sorry." Ryder shook his head, "No baby girl I'm sorry. You aren't supposed to be mom. You're supposed to be Colby." Colby looked at her father and smiled as she closed her eyes.

Jake was with Meg in the warehouse still. "She was in pain and you know you came too late." Jake grabbed the colt from his jeans pocket and shot Meg. "Even if you are human you never could love could you?" The pain in Meg's eyes looked like relief. "Thank you." Meg stated as she closed her eyes.

Now back at the house Ryder, John and Dean were sitting down in the kitchen. John looked at Ryder who looked at Dean. "So you really want to be with my daughter?" Dean glanced over his shoulder to Colby's bedroom. He saw the blonde sleeping and smiled looking back to the older hunters. "Dad remember when you told Sam and me about meeting mom?" He question and John nodded.

"Yeah I remember." John's face saddens when he talked. Dean looked at them. "Well that's the feeling I get when I'm with Colby. I never want to let her go." John and Ryder looked at each other and smiled. "I'll go talk to Colby." Ryder got up and started to walk to his daughter's bedroom and then turned around. "Dean I always wanted you to protect my daughter."

Ryder walked into Colby's room looking at the blonde hair girl. "Hey dad." she smiled as he sat down on the desk chair. The man smiled at his daughter she looked so much her mother it scared him. "Colby you like Dean a lot right?" The girl looked into her father's eyes. "Yeah I do dad and it doesn't scare me if I die from the demon."

"I hate that demon." Sophia stated as Sam smiled. "I could tell." Sophia playfully tapped Sam's arm. Sam smiled and kissed Sophia. Their lips touching each others soft and sweet. Sophia smiled and moved her hands around his neck. Sam slid his tongue into her mouth and the two continued to kiss now leaning against the wall.

Dean looked at his dad. "Are you okay?" he questioned as John looked at his oldest. "Dean do you know if anything happened to her Ryder will have my neck." Dean was about to reply to his dad but John cut him off. "I know what it is like to loose someone that way Dean. So does Ryder and I can't have you fall you her just to end up leaving so she won't get hurt." Dean looked at him. "Dad I don't want her to get hurt but I want to be with her. I know how you lost mom, Ryder lost Jenna and Jake lost Anna. I saw it with Sam and I don't plan to loose her."

"He might loose me." Colby stated as Ryder looked at her. "Nicole Davis don't say that. If you want to be with him I'm not stopping you." Colby looked out of the room to see Dean looking back at her. "No but he is."

Sam and Sophia took each other's clothes off and laid down in her bed. Sam smiled he knew what he wanted and he wanted to be with Sophia. Sophia moved her hands around Sam's bare chest. The two started to make love as the sun was going down.

Jake walked into the café and sat down as the waitress came over. "Coffee Jake?" He looked at her; black hair flowing she looked like snow white. "Thanks Ali make it black." She smiled her hazel eyes twinkled as she smiled at Jake. He knew that they have been flirting with each other for weeks and he just didn't know how to ask her out.

She walked back over with his coffee. "Here you go one coffee black." He smiled, "Go out on a date with me." She looked at him. "What?" He looked at her. "Do you want to go on a date with me?" She leaned over the counter and smiled. "Took you long enough. Yes I would love to go on a date with you." Jake smiled and drank his coffee.

Sam held Sophia in his arms. "Um I missed you." She rolled now facing him; looking at his brown eyes. "I missed you Sam I'm glad we can get to know each other again." Sam smiled and kissed here once again.

Dean walked into Colby's room as Ryder walked out. He sat down on the bed and looked at her blue-green eyes staring at him. "I thought I was going to lose you." he stated as he kissed her forehead. She smiled at him looking at his face. "Well you didn't and I'm technically not yours yet." He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Who said I wanted to be with you anyways."

She rolled to her side in pain and closed her eyes. "Oh come on." Dean pleaded as he laid next to her wrapping his arm around her waist. She smirked and held Dean's hand. "Sure Dean I'll be your girlfriend." He smiled and started to play with her hair. "I knew that plus who could say no to this face."

The next day Colby was sitting in the living room watching tv since she couldn't move at all. Dean had gone to get some food for her and he wasn't back yet. She heard the door knob open. "Hey you better have gotten me some beer." Sam stuck his head into the room. "Taking it you thought I was Dean?" He stated as he sat down on the chair next to the couch. She smiled her famous oh really smile, "Hey Sam you know Sophia is not here? She's watching Lauren today."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes I know Sophia isn't here. It doesn't mean I can't come by and see how my best friend is doing does it?" She stuck out her tongue at him. "No but really something's up what is it?" He looked at the carpet. "How do I tell Sophia I love her without the demon getting her?" Colby looked into Sam's eyes as he picked up his head. "Take a chance."

"Take a chance." Jake replied as Sophia stole another one of his fries. "Jake take a chance! You know what might happen if I do that." Jake looked at Sophia, she was like another sister to him and he knew what she was saying. "Soph I loved Anna so much and she died by that….son of a bitch. I also know that she didn't run after I told her about my mom."

Sophia looked at him and smiled, "So you're saying enjoy the time I have with Sam just in case." He smiled, "Something like that but remember we will get the demon."

"Are we getting the demon at all?" Colby asked Sam. Sam looked at her and tired to smile. "I don't think we are but you are not scared are you?" She looked at him. "The scary part is no I'm not. I love Dean that much that I'm not scared of the demon."

"I'm scared of the demon." Sophia states as her and Jake push Lauren on the swings. Jake looked at her. "It's okay I am too." She tried to smile but instead she frowned. "We got to get it."

"We got to get it." Ryder stated as him and John looked through their research. The two saw a man with shoulder length brown curly hair walk over to them. He was wearing a suit and his blue eyes darted to each man. "Well John and Ryder still alive I see." John and Ryder both looked shocked to see Malikon Elkins, Daniel Elkins younger brother. "Malikon what are you doing here?" questioned Ryder. The older man smirked. "My boys I'm here to help with the demon you both been after."

"I don't get it." stated Sam as he handed Colby her drink. "Thanks. Get what?" She questioned. "Why you aren't scared and I'm freaked out." She chuckled. "Maybe because I know one day I'm going to die and I can live with that as long as I have your brother by my side." "Are you kidding me?"

"Are you kidding me?" Sophia asked as she heard Jake speak. "No I'm serious I'm scared. I don't want anything else to happen to the people I love and especially Lauren. I can't loose her."

"Did you loose your mind?" questioned John as he looked at Malikon. Malikon smiled, "No but you need me. Elkins was my brother your mentor. He taught he everything and well you need to know more to defeat the demon." Ryder looked at the older man strangely. "How much more?"


	7. The Truth Is Out There Well Is It?

An: Sorry I thought I posted this here my bad...I havre the next chapter off to the beta and the other one after that typing as I speak.

"Did you loose your mind?" questioned John as he looked at Malikon. Malikon smiled, "No but you need me. Elkins was my brother your mentor. He taught he everything and well you need to know more to defeat the demon." Ryder looked at the older man strangely. "How much more?"

How much more time could Dean sit here and wait? He was sitting at a diner waiting for the food but he was really waiting for answers.

A bar 2005

Dean sat down on a bar stool and dialed the number. He only got the voicemail but it was alright with him. "Dad's missing. Meet me at the bar in Hope." He shut the phone and waited for the only person that could help him.

A little later the person Dean had called sat down next to him at the bar. "He's missing," Dean stated.

"That means my dad is too."

Dean looked up at Colby and his face showed fear. The only thing Dean Winchester never showed was fear until now. "I guess I haven't talked to them in two weeks."

She placed her hand on his arm. "Something's not right. What are you going to do?"

He shrugged at little. "Go search for them. I would ask Jake to come but he is still getting over Anna and all."

"Take me," she, surprising, stated with a smile.

Dean smirked at the blonde. "Oh sweetheart, I don't do hunts with chicks."

An hour or two later Dean had Colby down on the bed. The two were both in shock about their dad's and still all they could do was each other.

The next morning Dean and Colby stood by Dean's impala.

"So you are going to get Sam," she questioned as Dean gave her another kiss.

He smiled, "Yup when we find them I'll call."

"Promise?"

Dean looked at her. "Sweetheart, you know I don't do promises."

A warehouse 2005. 4 months later

Dean saw Sam walk away. Now he was alone with Colby but he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. "So what have you been up to," he asked trying to make conversation.

"Same as you…having sex." Colby smirked.

Sam and Sophia had just lit the match and dropped it on the bones.

"That's all," questioned Sophia.

Sam replied, "That's all."

Colby walked to one of the rooms as a spirit grabbed her by the throat and started to choke her.

"Dean," he heard Colby shout as he stood there in shock. The spirit was now making cuts in Colby's body slowly letting the blood flow out of her. "Dean, help me, please," Colby whined.

Dean looked at her. "You broke my heart," he stated as Sam and Sophia ran into the room.

"Dean, shoot it," Sam yelled. When Dean did not move, Sam loaded his gun and shot the spirit as Sophia burned the pile of bones in the corner.

Later that night, Colby sat down on Dean's bed and she kissed him. A feeling of anger over came her she slapped him.

"You weren't going to save me?"

"You didn't come with me."

"Dean, I had an order. You know we both follow John's orders. He told me to stay away from you. I never wanted us to break up. Your dad did," she stated as she grabbed her bag. "If you really want to know why I left, maybe you should call John because he's the reason. Goodbye, Dean." She went into her candy apple red Sunfire and drove away.

Manning Colorado

John was talking to the police about the deaths that had been happening and Dean and Sam were standing outside the impala waiting for more news. John walked back over.

"They're heading west we have to double back around the detour."

"Are we going the right direction," questioned Sam.

"Yeah," stated John as a Sunfire parked next to them. Colby got out of the car and John remarked, "Oh, I hope you don't mind: I called for back up."

"Hey guys." Colby smiled.

"Colby, long time, sweetheart. But we're losing daylight. Colby ride with me we'll pick up her car later. And Dean why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were gonna ruin it."

Night outside

Sam and John are already yelling but Sam starts to make it worse.

"This is why I left in the first place."

"What'd you say?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah you left. Your brother and me—we needed you. You walked away Sam." John shoves Sam in the shoulder. "You walked away."

"You said don't come back dad you closed the door not me. You were just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore but you made sure you could control Dean. Ordering Colby to stay away only when you think she needs to."

Dean stood still: Colby was telling the truth. "Stop it! That's enough and that means you too," Dean stated looking at John.

The boys got back in the Impala and John stormed off for his truck.

"Terrific," Dean stated as he slammed the door.

A hotel room

Dean sat down next to John. They were waiting for Sam and Colby to return with some dead man's blood.

"I should have gone with them," Dean said.

"Sam and Colby will be fine. So how are the hunts?"

"Cut the crap, dad. You didn't think I heard Sam? How could you? You sent her away from me."

"It was for the best, Dean."

"Yeah, right. Really you couldn't take it that I had her and you didn't have mom."

John stood up and went to hit Dean. "I did it for you. I couldn't let Ryder loose his only daughter. I know if I lost Sam or you I couldn't deal with it and I don't want Ryder to loose her."

Just then Sam and Colby come back and show them the blood.

After the fight with the vampires

Outside the hotel Dean grabs John. "Dad, let us help you fight. You said it yourself: you don't want Ryder to loose Colby and we don't want to loose you."

Dean walked into the room and hugged Colby. "I thought I was going to loose you again."

"Me too," she stated as she hugged him back.

John walked inside. "So boys..."

"Yes, sir," replied Sam.

"You ignored a direct order back there."

"Yes, sir," replied Sam again.

"But we saved your ass," Dean interjects. Sam and Colby glance at Dean. John glances at him, too, for a second but Dean stares right back at him.

"You're right," John states.

"I am." Dean smirks.

"It scares the hell out of me. You two are all I've got but I guess we are stronger as a family. So we go after this damn thing together."

"Yes sir," Sam and Dean reply together.

"You better be including the Davis's in that fight John," Ryder, who stood at the door with a wooden box, filled with Colt revolver bullets, said. Colby and Dean looked at each other and smiled.

The Winchesters and the Davis's were in for a huge fight.


	8. Normal Is Not So For The Winchester's

An: I know it's short and all but I wanted to give you this chapter. If anyone has ideas for the story please tell me and I'll have the next chapter up by next week.

Sam walked out of the Davis household and bumped into Sophia.

"Hey, sorry."

"It's okay. I was looking for you."

Sam smiled. "You were?"

Sophia laughed. "Yeah, I wanted to see if you wanted to go to my place and talk?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, sure. Let's go."

Sophia and Sam started to walk to her place. Sam smiled looking at her brown hair flow in the wind. Sophia smiled as she saw Sam watching her.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Cause I love looking at you."

Sophia smirked and kissed Sam as she opened her door.

Jake walked out of the café with Ali by his side.

"This has been a great time so far," he stated.

Ali smiled and held his hand. "Honey, this is just getting started."

Jake smiled for the first time since Anna died he was falling in love. Jake and Ali walked to the boardwalk and watched the boats in the river.

Sam and Sophia kissed each other as they lay down on her bed. They put the blankets over them. The two started to do what they wanted for so long.

Ali smiled; Jake had vanilla ice cream on his nose.

"Let me get that." She smiled as she wiped his nose.

Jake chuckled. "Thanks. Lauren wanted to come with me today. She wanted to play dolls with you again."

She touched his arm. "Aww, tell her I miss her, too."

John walked around the Davis house.

"Lauren!"

Lauren giggled at the older man who was searching for her.

"Boo! Mr. John, I scared you?"

John rolled his eyes at her. "Nope, sorry. Nothing scares me."

"The demon with yellow eyes is scary."

John looked at her. "Did you see the demon, Lauren?"

She smiled and hugged John. "No, but he is coming."

John looked out the window as he hugged the girl.

"Don't worry. We will get the demon."

Ryder walked with Malikon around the training room. Ryder grabbed a knife and started to sharpen it.

"So what information do you have for me," Ryder asked.

"Careful, Ryder. Don't you forget: you and I have a… common interest. One that," Malikon continues, now holding up a piece of paper. "Both of us would… protect with our lives. I have but respect for a man to fight the fight with such a dangerous secret that must stay hidden."

Ryder grabs the paper and looks at it, horrified. Malikon moves around behind him and waits for his reaction, stroking his chin with a smirk. Ryder screws the paper up into a ball and turns to him.

"I won't let you destroy my family."

Ryder punches Malikon hard in the face and then throws him over a table. Malikon lies on his back gasping as Ryder grabs a piece of wood from the table and throws it aside before moving around the table to stand over Malikon, who is trying to get up.

"We can withstand anything you bring down on us because we have each other. That's what will always separate the Davis's and you."

Malikon gets up and unties his tie. "Fine but sooner or later they'll find out and they won't want you as their father."

Ryder stands in shock as Malikon leaves.


	9. The Reason

An: Here it is thanks WinchesterGirl

Dean looked up when a figure sat next to him.

"You know you aren't supposed to be out of bed?"

Colby smiled and rolled her eyes. "I know but I was bored. So what's up?"

Dean looked at her. Should he tell her about his so vivid daydream? "I have this feeling that if my dad found out about us when we were hunting the vampires: things would be different. Like he wouldn have ordered you away."

Colby giggled. "Dean, we hooked up once – when our dads went missing. And the time you didn't want to save me. I wasn't even there for the vampires… well, not that much. They kidnapped me, remember?"

Dean smirked. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"I'm so sorry, John."

"Ryder, what is it?"

Ryder sat down across from him.

"Malikon. He knows."

John didn't need to hear anymore. He got up and grabbed a dagger. "You know what we have to do," John stated as he stabbed the tip of the dagger into the table.

"What the hell does that mean," a third voice asked.

John and Ryder were both off guard when Dean questioned them.

"Where's Colby?"

"She's sleeping. Don't change the subject. What did you two do?"

John looked at his son but Ryder spoke first.

"Years ago when John and I first met Jenna and Mary we also met Rick Masters. After your mother and Jenna died, we knew about the demon."

"Masters you mean like that demon chick Meg's last name?"

John shook his head. "Yes son and after awhile talking with Danny Welkins, we knew Mary was killed by a demon."

"Dean…" Ryder cut John off. "We didn't know for sure then but it may have been possible that Rick was the demon's son you killed when we were in the Sunrise apartments."

"Wait: that would be a good thing. So what does Malikon have on you?"

Both of the older men looked at each other.


	10. AN need idea

AN: Hey Guys. Right now I can't think of anything for this story so it's on hold for awhile sorry.

If you can help please do.

What's the big secret?

Is Malikon evil?

Will the demon come for Lauren?

Please reply to me if you have ideas.


End file.
